


That Looks Tasty

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a smart mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Looks Tasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/gifts).



> for badger. quick and dirty pwp.

Dean grunts as Seth slams him against the wall of the bathroom stall, making the entire thing shake. Seth crowds up against him, shoving their hips together, scraping his teeth along Dean’s jawline. Dean grips Seth’s shoulders, digging his nails into him through his shirt as Seth smirks against his skin. Seth slides his hands under Dean’s tank top, curling his fingers around Dean’s waist.

Seth bites his way up to Dean’s mouth, kissing him harshly, more teeth than tongue. Dean squeezes Seth’s shoulders, pushing his hips up into Seth’s, forcing a groan out of him. Seth breaks the kiss with a sharp bite to Dean’s bottom lip. “Get on your knees.”

Dean looks like he wants to protest, but Seth slips one hand down from his waist to the front of his jeans and cups the bulge. “If you wanna come any time soon, you’ll get on your fucking knees.”

Dean glares, but snaps his mouth shut, clicking his teeth at Seth. Seth takes a half step back, just enough for Dean to be able to drop to his knees. He makes a face at the floor, but then Seth’s fingers are winding into his hair and pulling his head up, smirking down at his expression. “It’s nothing you aren’t used to, right?”

Dean growls, but Seth jerks his head back even farther, his other hand undoing his jeans. Dean gets the hint and tugs Seth’s jeans and underwear down his thighs. He grips the base of Seth’s cock with one hand, balancing himself with the other on Seth’s hip, and flicks his tongue across the head. 

“Don’t tease.” Seth snaps, jerking Dean’s head forward and shoving his cock into his mouth at the same time. Dean scrambles at Seth’s hips, letting go of his cock for a moment, trying to regain some control, but Seth isn’t letting up on him. He thrusts his cock farther down his throat and tears spring into Dean’s eyes as his face turns red and he struggles to breathe. 

Seth holds still for a moment until Dean claws at his bare hips. He pulls his cock out of Dean’s mouth and Dean gasps, coughing roughly for a moment, desperate for air. Seth softens his grip on Dean’s hair for a moment, letting him catch his breath until Dean looks up at him with a challenge in those bright blue eyes and grins up at him, baring his teeth more than smiling. “That all you got?”

Seth grips his cock in his free hand and traces Dean’s lips with the head. “I should keep you down on your knees all day for your smart mouth. Lucky for you, we don’t have time for that. Suck.”

Dean opens his mouth and lets Seth push his cock between his lips. His hands clench into fists on his thighs, pressing his knuckles down in an effort to not grope himself through his jeans. Seth hadn’t told him that he could do that and if he does it without permission, then Seth would leave him here with a swollen mouth and an aching cock. He digs his nails into the palm of his hand and concentrates on the weight of Seth’s cock on his tongue, relaxing his throat as Seth fucks into his mouth steadily. 

The hand tangled in his hair tightens again and Seth’s thrusts get harder and faster. Dean stares up at him, meeting that lust darkened gaze with his own, staring up at Seth as Seth twists his fingers in Dean’s hair, pushing his cock down his throat. 

“Touch yourself.” Seth rasps at him, looking down at the bulge in Dean’s pants. That’s all Dean needs to unclench his fists and shove his hand into his jeans, barely bothering to undo them as he gets his cock out, moaning shamelessly around Seth’s dick. Seth shudders at the sight of Dean fisting himself while sucking his cock, burying his cock down Dean’s throat again. He holds himself there, feeling Dean swallow around him a few times before he moves again.

Abruptly, Seth pushes himself back a step or two, cock slipping out of Dean’s mouth with an obscenely wet noise, the head catching on his bottom lip. Seth strokes himself once, twice before he’s coming all over Dean’s face, streaks of come landing on Dean’s cheek and chin and mouth. Dean lets out a strangled noise, fist moving faster around his cock, hips jerking helplessly into his hand.

“You gonna come? Is that what’s gonna get you to come? My jizz all over your face, the taste of my cock still on your tongue?” Seth asks, slowly tucking himself away and straightening his clothing out. 

Dean makes a desperate, choked noise, hunching over himself, fist still working over his cock furiously.

“Do it then. Come.” Seth demands, grabbing Dean’s hair and pulling his head up again, watching Dean’s face go slack with pleasure as his orgasm slams into him, making him shake as he comes. His hand slows down and he lets go of himself, panting. Seth pushes his fingers through the sweaty strands of Dean’s hair. “Good boy.”

Dean flashes him a grin, come starting to dry on his face. Seth smiles back and helps Dean to his feet, knowing he doesn’t have long with this softer version of Dean, post-orgasm. Dean fixes his clothes, puts his cock back in his jeans and straightens everything out. He steps up to the sinks after Seth lets them out of the stall and washes his face off. 

“Here. You’ve got come all over your shirt.” Seth hands him his jacket and Dean pulls it on, zipping it up. 

“Your fault.” Dean grumbles, voice gravel rough and wrecked.

Seth shivers. “Yeah, well. If you weren’t such a smart ass all the time.”

Dean smirks at him. “You like my smart mouth.”

Seth eyes the red and swollen mouth in question. “When it’s put to good use.”

Dean tugs Seth to him by his shirt and kisses him, lips bruising even more. “Isn’t it always?”


End file.
